


Been There, Done That

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, It Wasn't Really a Nursing Internship, It Wasn't Really an Ex Either, Subtext, When BAMFs Get Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when it's all expenses paid, choosing a place for their honeymoon proves difficult for John and Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #4: [The Well-Travelled Watson.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1288940.html) This fic is brought to you by the fact that it is too hot to sleep in my apartment. And it's still late.

John took a sip of tea. The very first thing he unpacked in any new place was the kettle and teapot. Only sensible. "What about Venice?"

"Mmm," Mary hummed into her mug. "Went there with an ex once. Didn't go well."

John frowned. "Bad memories?"

"Let's just say I left without him." Mary sipped her tea. "What about Hawaii?"

"Hawaii? Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I was there one year during the big multinational training maneuvers, RIMPAC, and I... um."

"Ooo. Left a broken heart behind?"

He grinned sheepishly. "A few perhaps. Possibly also a stalker."

"Oh?" Mary said, setting her mug down. "Has this stalker got a name?"

John waved a hand. "It's fine. Years ago, nothing dangerous, just annoying. Like you say, bad memories. What about the Maldives?"

Mary winced. "Ah. Student nursing conference. Not a good one. Also monsoon season's starting."

"Good point. Weather cuts out a great many tropical places then, actually. Are you hoping for something tropical?"

Mary smiled crookedly. "I'm hoping for two weeks alone with you, somewhere we can create our own memories together without running into old ones."

"Hm. Well that cuts out the middle east, parts of northern Africa, Hawaii-"

"-Most of Europe and the continental United States," Mary murmured, jaw unusually tense.

"Really?"

"International internship program, finishing my nursing qualifications. US and Europe. Rotated through more cities than I care to count." Mary raised and lowered a shoulder in a half-shrug, and looked down into her mug. "It was... a learning experience, of course, but I'd rather not be thinking of any of it when I'm on my honeymoon with you."

John nodded. Internships were hell. "Right. Fair enough. What about Australia?"

Mary crinkled her nose and laughed. "It's heading into winter there! What's the point of a spring wedding if you're going to honeymoon in winter?"

"We could ski?" John grinned.

Smiling, Mary turned her mug of tea around on the table. "We could just... stay here."

"London? Mycroft's paying for this, god knows why. We could go anywhere in the world and you want to stay in London?"

"Not London, here." Mary patted the kitchen table. "Right here. In our house."

John shook his head. "I don't follow."

"Loads of DIY to do in here... we could even do a tile palazzo thing in that horrible dead front courtyard. Stock the fridge with decadent food and drink, get take away.... We've both got two weeks off work and as long as Sherlock sticks to his 'gift' of promising not to text you for any case less than a nine, no interruptions."

John looked around at their 'handyman's dream' house they'd picked up for cheap. Peeling paint, dripping taps, heating intermittent, the flooring was a disaster... He imagined Mary and himself working on it all together, painting, taking up the vile old carpet and laying down new. Building their new life together.

Mary smirked. "We will also be spending at least a week in bed."

John cleared his throat and smiled. "Well, that goes without saying. You know, it'd practically be a waste to spend all that money going somewhere and then not leave the hotel for half the time."

"Whereas we could use the money Mycroft's gifted for a honeymoon and put it into the house. New place, new memories..." She reached across the table for John's hand and smiled.

"Yeah... yeah. Sounds brilliant actually." John smiled back at his fiance, thinking of the future.

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
